The Patience Test
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Miku and the others have an upcoming concert, and Master needs Miku to make a song about love. Though her friends help her, nothing is getting done. But what happens when you add an angry Hatsune with an annoying Kagamine? LenKu, plus epilogue and appendix.


VocaloidWriter: For B.A.G Gomez's contest!

WARNING:

CONTAINS LEMONS, LIMES, AND- just kidding. Only a bit of fluff!

"'Love or self, you have to choose — is it I, or is it you? Very well'(1)- No. That's not right...'I will learn and exercise, but I'm pretty hopeless at both in my own eyes'(2)- I don't feel it. 'Come on, look this way baby!'(3)- I can't! UGH!"

Miku Hatsune tapped her pencil against her fine oak wood desk. "Rin, I need time!" Miku scolded her best friend, Rin Kagamine. "Miku, there isn't much time. Master needs the song in less than a day!" Rin replied. Miku needed to write a song — specifically, a love song — for their upcoming concert. Both Miku and Rin knew Master's consequences if they didn't get their songs ready in time. It sent a shudder down Miku's spine as she thought of what happened to Kaito. Poor Kaito — no ice cream for a whole week. He lost fifty pounds that week. Miku shook her head. "Rin, tell me who has their songs ready!" Miku asked impatiently. "Well, I have 'Meltdown', Gakupo has 'Dancing Samurai', Gumi has 'A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic', Kaito has 'A Thousand Year Solo', Meiko has 'Evil Food Eater Conchita', Luka has 'Luka Luka Night Fever', and Len has 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'." Rin listed off. "You have nothing." "I shall write a love song!" Miku declared. "Okay, you do that," Rin whispered as she shut the door. Miku tapped her pencil as she sang the rhythm she wanted. It was hopeless. "I'll never make it!" Miku wailed. "You will too." said a voice. Miku turned around to see Rin. But the voice was too deep for Rin's appearance. "Is it that time of year?" Miku asked. Rin blushed. "Not exactly," Rin replied as she took out her bow and clips. Miku looked further down from her chair to realize Rin was wearing Len's banana hoodie and shorts and shoes. The Kagamine's hair was now down in her face, and she was smirking. "Which God damn Kagamine are you?!" Miku asked, irritated. She said nothing. Well, more like he. He put his hair in a ponytail and showed off his "awesome" banana bangs. "I hate you, Len!" Miku said as she turned back to her paper. "What are you doing?" Len asked as he picked himself up off the ground (he wanted to see what she had so far). "Master needs a new song for the tour," Miku replied, not bothering to take her eyes off her paper. Len sat back down. Len, from behind, took one of her turquoise twintails and started to twirl it. "Idiot," Miku muttered. Len didn't mind this insult and started to braid the twintail. Miku wanted to kick him from underneath the chair, but there was a red light in her mind. Miku had a crush on the blonde for half her life, a major crush. The blonde looked somewhat younger than Miku, but was the same age of eighteen. The blonde probably never liked her anyways, because she heard he liked SeeU (or so what Mayu said). Miku sighed, because she knew it was hopeless. "Go, go! She needs to concentrate!" said a young woman's voice. By the sound of it, it was her friend Miziki. Len had disappeared from her room. "Miku, how are you doing?" Miziki asked calmly. "Bad! I haven't wrote a single word and Len was bothering me and my mind is trailing!" Miku wailed. "It's hopeless! Master will never get a song!" "Who do you have feelings for? That'll help for sure." Miziki suggested. Miku leaned in to whisper her answer to Miziki. Miziki gasped. "Every girl wants him!" Miziki wailed. "When you try to think of him, you can only think of him with a naked girl after sex!" Miku would have face palmed mentally (Miziki is the calmest Vocaloid, and this wailing occasion is rare), but as Neru would say, "Ain't nobody got time for that!" "Just...promise not to tell him!" Miku begged. "Yes, I promise. I won't tell Len." Miziki promised. Her silk kimono touched the floor gently as she started to slip out of the room. "I wish you good luck," Miziki whispered.

When Miziki stepped outside, she felt something squishy under her foot. "Ow." the emotionless voice replied to Miziki's foot. "Len?" Miziki asked. She looked down (Miziki is super tall) to see the eighteen year old charmer. "That's me," the boy replied, trying to get to Miku's door. Miziki hesitated, then lifted up her foot. As Miziki walked down the hall, Len stepped into Miku's room. "So, what is Miziki not supposed to tell me?" Len asked after shutting the door, sitting behind Miku, and continuing the braid of the twintail he was working on. A crimson blush piled on Miku's face. "W-were you listening?!" Miku stuttered. "Yeah, so tell me!" Len replied. "No, Len, I c-c-can't!" Miku said, half stuttering, half cross with the attractive Kagamine. "Tell me anyways." Len replied. Miku said nothing. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me first," Len offered. Miku, curled up in a ball, replied, "I like you, Len Kagamine.", in the tiniest voice. "Huh?" Len asked. Miku gulped the fresh air, which was swallowing her up. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, I LIKE YOU, LEN KAGAMINE!" Miku shouted. She sobbed into her sleeves. "I'm glad you do," Len replied. "I'm glad you do return those feelings." Miku looked down at him in shock and disbelief in what she just heard, coming from the Kagamine's mouth. "Y-y-you like me?" Miku asked gently. Len nodded yes. "I'm being totally true." Len said. Miku rammed herself down at Len, going into a big hug. He held her in his embrace for a long time. "Len, I love you," Miku whispered. "Aww, thanks. I love you too." Len replied. Miku tilted her head up to look into Len's ice cold eyes. "You're too innocent," Len smiled as he looked back down at Miku's pearl eyes. "Miku Hatsune, I love you. You have the prettiest eyes that shine like pearls and beautiful teal hair with shades of very pretty turquoise hidden in the teal. Whenever I see you, I just want to run up to you and kiss you. Whenever you blush, you look so adorable you look like you radiate in adorableness." Len confessed. It was like paint spilling out of the can. Miku blushed, unable to resist. Len grabbed her arms and seized a kiss from her.

"They're so cute," Rin whispered to Miziki as she peeked through the door to Miku's room. "Yes, I do agree with that. Len and Miku suit each other." Miziki replied. "You know, one day they'll be happily married and have cute, tiny children." Rin giggled to Miziki's statement. "But seriously, they will. I just know it." Miziki held a smile on her face and held a hand at her chest. "'Len, do you take Miku Hatsune to be your lawfully wedded wife?' 'I do.' 'And Miku, do you take Len Kagamine to be your lawfully wedded husband?' 'I do!' 'Then you may kiss the bride.' And they go into a big, long cheesy but romantic kiss as Len swoops her down," Miziki recited. The door opened. "We heard that," Miku said. "Run!" Rin screamed as Len stepped outside the door. Miziki and Rin ran for their lives, through the hall and down the stairs and out the door. "You got them good!" Miku laughed. "I know I did," Len smirked. "Now, shall we go into a big, long cheesy but romantic kiss as I swoop you down?" "Why not!" Miku agreed as she was swooped down into a big, long cheesy but romantic kiss. And they lived happily ever after.

EPILOGUE

"Mikuo! Your leek soup is ready!" Miku yelled. Her daughter, Lenka, appeared with a banana shirt on. "Mom!" Lenka whined. "What, dear?" Miku asked thoughtfully. "Do I look cute?" Lenka asked. "I want to impress the boys at school." "Honey, your father was a charmer. It's in your blood," Miku replied as she scruffed up Lenka's hair. "Mom!" Mikuo yelled. "Mikuo!" Miku replied, hand stuck in Lenka's hair. Lenka pulled away. "Mom, where's my book on the Vocaloid 1 engine?" Mikuo asked, looking up with adorable eyes. "In your backpack. Here, take this," Miku answered as she gave the young boy his lunch. "Lennie, your boss will fire you if you aren't there for the meeting!" Miku warned her husband as he entered the room. "I'm a Kagamine, I have my ways." Len assured his hard-working wife. He leaned in and kissed Miku on the forehead, making the children groan. "Now I'm glad I go to school..." mumbled the ignorant Mikuo. Miku and Len giggled. And they lived happily, ever after (for the second time in this story).

APPENDIX

(1) Egoselfish by DECO*27

(2) First Love Academy · School of True Love ((part originally sung by Len Kagamine))

(3) Kochi Muite Baby sung by Miku Hatsune


End file.
